


Free Coffee

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, I wrote this quickly, Just pretend Haise doesn't know it's Arima's birthday, Tousaki, for my sons birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Haise visits :re on the 20th of December.





	Free Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KANEKI KEN. I love him so much I had to do something

Haise wakes up with a deep ache in his chest.

It's nothing, he reassures himself, nothing at all. Every nerve and muscle feels off, and the voice in his head is quiet, at last. The night had been restless, filled with screams and the images of chairs and buckets and centipedes. A hockey mask appeared once or twice, but he assumes it's a twisted dream the twisted man had presented to him, no truth to it whatsoever. Nothing to dwell on. Not the uneasiness that makes him queasy, or how real it all felt.

He feels nothing, and everything. His fingers and toes are dead, like they've disappeared, and he can barely move them, but he blames it on blood circulation. His eye twitches, and his ears pick up on the scampering and prodding of what feels like an insect's legs exploring his head. It's nothing at all.

Arima had given him the day off, surprisingly, with a claim that Haise works too hard, and needs a break every so often (Christmas is only in five days, and he isn't working that day either). The others still have to work though, and Sasaki doesn't want to stay in the chateau by himself. He likes company, and he tries to think of anyone he could spend time with that wouldn't be at work. No-one. The idea of showing up to work anyway crosses his mind, but Arima would disapprove, and Akira probably would too.

He thinks, and the more he thinks the more an idea forms - the wish for :re's coffee. It's a good plan, for both the coffee and the service (the waitress) are great, perfect.

It's decided.

-

Much to his delight, the waitress seems even more attentive to him than usual when he arrives. In his other visits, she would skirt around him, their interactions being limited to what he would like to drink (it's not like he has a lot of options). This time she guides to a table with a smile and a light in her eyes that has him blushing.

Today is just like any other day; why is she so happy? Not that he's complaining, he's just... curious.

He doesn't want to question her, or her affairs. They're private, and they're not familiar enough with each other (he feels it, but it's not enough to actually do something) and he cannot overstep his bounds, ask questions too enthusiastic that could get him banned. This shop is his only connection to her, he can't do anything wrong.

Without even ordering, she brings him his coffee, freshly made. The first sip makes him feel giddy, as if he can taste all the effort she put in (he can; Touka always takes special care with his order, with every order, but today is different).

There are only few other people in the shop, regulars, he assumes, knows. Haise recognises some of them - he frequents the place enough. Does that make him a regular too? Can he even consider himself that?

'It's on the house,' she adds, shocking him, 'An early Christmas gift for a valued customer.' Her cheerful attitude lights a hope in him, and seeing her smile only makes his infatuation grow.

She lingers slightly, wanting to do something else to acknowledge the person she once knew. But her mind is blank.

Her soft presence fills him with confidence so that, maybe, he can finally say something more.

'You seem extra cheerful today.' He lightheartedly comments, as if a purely innocent question, trying not to be suspicious. She doesn't give him a look, or a remark, which part of him had bizarrely expected.

'I'm just excited for Christmas.' Something about her response makes him think that there's another reason, but he has no reason to distrust her, even if he's an investigator.

'Any plans?' Nows his chance to find out, to find out if she has a date. It's been on his mind since he started worrying about Christmas, but he isn't bold enough to directly ask such a thing (or offer to be her date).

'You?' Touka offers, turning the tables. Haise tries not to think about her aversion, instead mustering his usual excitement.

'Spending the day with co-workers.'

'The people you mentor?' It makes him glad that she remembers such a small detail from months ago.

He nods, 'And others.'

She manages to hide her unease at the thought of spending Christmas in a doves' nest.

-

Touka had been waiting all day. She's used to it, used to people leaving and not coming back. But one random day, after two, three years, Kaneki (not Kaneki) stepped into their shop. He keeps coming, each time looking as if it was the highlight of his day.

She had been waiting and hoping that he would visit today, on the day that is more important to her than him, because this day has no meaning to Haise Sasaki.

Her anxious mood had improved significantly when she did see him, leading him to a table. Thankfully, neither Yomo nor Nishiki were here (she told them she could handle taking care of the cafe alone, and neither seemed to catch on, luckily) but she's glad they're not. Yomo would probably stare him down until he leaves, while Nishiki would wait to make fun of her.

Now, the dove is simply sitting there with a free coffee, carefully selecting a book, and Touka has the urge to do more, to gather their collection of friends, all scattered in the wind, and throw a much deserved celebration to make up for the countless birthdays she missed. In fact, she had missed every single one of his birthdays, and on hers he had been kind (and cruel) enough to give, no, get her a gift. She owes him.

But what else can she do? For her, it's not enough to give him her absolute best service, a free coffee (she can see him going through his change, obviously unsettled with the idea of leaving with not a penny spent). She allowed him to stare at her, not even turning her head (she usually does this) in a half-hearted attempt to make him look away, as she knows he doesn't want to be caught.

In her opinion, she's done nothing.

The ruffling of his clothes brings her back to the current situation as Haise shuffles into his coat, steeling himself to go back out into the cold.

'Going so soon?' She asks, trying to hide her sorrow and internal feelings of uselessness.

Haise mutters a quick 'yeah', though he doesn't want to leave right now; he would happily stay all day, from opening to closing. But what else can he do except drink coffee and read (and stare at her)?

'You don't have to leave yet.' she tries, 'There's all day, if you're not busy-'

'I'm not.' He coughs.

'Then stay.'

Haise nods slightly, ridding himself of his jacket yet again as he sits, the seat still warm. He looks around, seeing customers who are fine on their own.

'Would you sit with me?'

-

Hours have passed, and all Haise has done is read and drink coffee and talk to the waitress.

A perfect day.

But it's time to leave, and Haise has already picked out what book he's going to read next. He stares at it, memorising the title, hoping it will be available on his next visit. Haise does this constantly, and, this time, Touka notices.

'You can take it with you.' Kaneki had always loved books, and she noticed a long time ago that the preference had passed onto this dove.

'But you've already done so much, it's not like it's my birthday or anything.' He says hastily, trying to convince the waitress not be be so generous, that he doesn't deserve her kindness. She's done enough.

Touka falters, mouth parted in an attempt to press him further, but she gives up. The sudden change in her demeanour makes him feel guilty, and he picks up the book with a warm smile directed to her, putting it in his coat pocket.

Uncharacteristically, something he's never seen before, a small flush is evident on her visible cheek, and she stutters as he leaves.

'P-please, come again.'

He turns back to her, 'Of course. I have to return your book.'

He doesn't feel cold at all when he is outside. Instead, there's a pleasant warmth flooding him, the sense of total relaxation.

 


End file.
